


How the Sun Falls

by Elsilrac28



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsilrac28/pseuds/Elsilrac28
Summary: Pera Rivers didn't want adventure. He didn't want to run around the world with lovable idiots, or partake in one of the most epic romances in history. He didn't want to battle evil as he fought for the world's salvation. And he certainly did not want to become a God. And yet. Here he is.AKA "Godsfall: Divine and Conquer: Pera Edition"





	1. Pera Rivers

“Everything will be fine, Pera!” 

Pera looked at his brother skeptically, who was currently standing on the railing of their family’s grain barge. Pera had just expressed his distrust of the old barge, to which his brother decided to make a show of just how trustworthy the “old girl” was.

“See? Sturdy as an oak, this ship! She’s been sailing longer than we’ve been alive, you should trust her a little more!”

“Daryl, that doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Oh really? Then watch this!”

Daryl let out a boisterous laugh as he did a cartwheel along the railing. Pera tried not to smile at his brother’s antics and focused once again on the water ahead. 

“Get down from there, Ma would kill me if I lost you in the river!” 

More laughter, louder this time. Pera rolled his eyes and chuckled. If anything, his worry about Daryl was now more pressing than his worry about the ship, so his brother was at least somewhat successful in reassuring him. 

Pera heard footsteps come up behind him, and a familiar hand tousled his hair. 

“Such a worrywart, you are!” 

“Well someone has to be! Between you, Irene, and Phoenix, I have to worry enough for all four of us.”

Daryl chuckled, and leaned up against the wheel that Pera was currently manning.

“I resent that! Phoenix and I, maybe, but little Irene?”

“Yes, Irene. Remind me, who was the one who orchestrated the “chicken rebellion” in Barrett Farm?”

Daryl laughed fondly at the memory. “If I remember correctly, that was all mine and Phoenix's doing!”

“That’s exactly what Irene wanted you to think.”

“... You make a fair point, brother. But hm… Why did we start that uprising in the first place? Let’s see, let’s see…” Daryl tapped his chin in mock contemplation, though they both knew what was coming. 

“Oh yes! I remember!” 

“Daryl...” 

“If I remember correctly, and I think I do, a certain young boy was absolutely inconsolable when he saw the “cute chickens next door” get killed for dinner! So what were us loving siblings supposed to do in the face of such injustice?”

Pera flushed in embarrassment. “Hey, don’t pin this on me! You guys just wanted to mess with Mr. Barrett because he kept calling Phoenix a “handsome young man”.”

“Perhaps that was also a factor. And you know what? The old shit had it coming.”

Pera didn’t have to see his brother’s face to know it had darkened. Daryl had always been protective of his younger siblings, especially after Phoenix told them that they weren’t a boy or a girl. Daryl would always get mad when they were misgendered, and Pera always shared in the sentiment.

“Well… At least Barrett doesn’t call Phoenix ‘little man’ anymore. Now they’re a ‘little shit’.”

Daryl laughed, and Pera relaxed a little.

The two watched the water rush by them, and stood in companionable silence. The sun crested over the hills, turning the water a beautiful shade of orange.

After a minute or two of watching the river, Daryl broke the silence.

“Hey Pear?”

Pera rolled his eyes at the nickname, but kept from speaking out. He knew this tone of voice, and it meant Daryl was thinking too hard about something.

“Yes?” Pera asked, not letting any annoyance show. Whatever this was, Pera would be supportive.

“Have you ever thought about leaving the farm?”

Ah, so that’s what this was about. Pera mulled over his answer quietly, taking the time to make sure he said this correctly. Daryl was almost as sensitive as he was, sometimes, and Pera knew his opinion mattered to his older brother.

“Well… We’ve all thought about it. I haven’t made any decisions yet, but I like the idea of staying home. I’d also understand if… Well, if someone else didn’t want to stay forever.” 

Daryl beamed at him, and Pera couldn’t help but smile back. His brother really was an open book.

“You’d understand, right? And the others would too? I don’t know, Pera, there’s just so much beyond Hogsfeet, beyond- Beyond Wessle! I bet there’s all sorts of amazing sights, amazing people… I’d sure like to see it all, someday.”

Pera felt happy for his brother, he really did. He wanted him to see everything their world had to offer. But there would always be a part of Pera that would worry for his brother. A rather large part, in fact. Despite this, Pera knew deep down that Daryl was destined for greatness. If he was being honest, Irene and Phoenix were, too. With Irene’s brains, and Pheonix’s spirit, they’d take the world by storm. And Pera... Pera would be happy to take care of the farm and their parents, ready to mend any wounds when they eventually returned, and make sure his siblings always had a place to come home to.

“Well, you just make sure to write us letters while you’re out on your grand adventures.”

Daryl laughed at this, patting Pera on the back.

“You know I will, little brother.”

Silence overtook the pair again as they gazed upon the water ahead. Pera zoned out, as he was notorious for doing, and thought about their family's future as he watched the sunset. 

Pera’s trance was broken not by sound, but silence. Daryl was never this quiet. Pera looked up at his brother worriedly, and didn't like what he saw. Daryl’s jaw was clenched, his hand tightened around the sword at his side, and looking towards the rear of the barge. Pera often forgot how tall and strong his brother was, due to his goofy and rather docile nature. But when he straightened up and took a defensive stance… Daryl was intimidating. Pera didn’t like it when he looked like that.

“Daryl…?” Pera asked, quietly, slowly looking behind him.

Behind them was a small boat, quickly approaching their barge, but that was hardly suspicious. Boats sailed this river all the time. It took Pera a few seconds to see that a hook was attaching to their railing. It looked like someone might be trying to board.

“Daryl?” Pera repeated, panic working its way up his throat. 

Daryl looked down at him, and let the dangerous air about him subside. With a quick lopsided smile and a wink, his brother was back to the gentle giant that Pera knew and loved.

“Just some bandits, probably! Ma’ll be pissed that we lost some grain, but it’ll be okay. Just stay calm, and if I tell you to run, run. Do what I tell you, I mean it.”

Pera was about to interject, say they should jump off the barge while they had the chance, tell Daryl to be careful. But Daryl cut him off before he could speak.

“Stay right there.”

Again, Pera had the chance to speak. And again, he was cut off before he could find the words. Seeing his apprehension, Daryl grinned at him.

“Everything will be fine, Pera!”

Then, Daryl walked towards the railing, sword sheathed.

Pera would later imagine a million things he could have said before Daryl walked towards that railing. He would think of a million different things he could have done.

But Pera didn’t. He watched as Daryl approached the railing with cheer, welcoming the bandits with open arms.

“Come aboard, and take as much grain as you want! We know times are tough these days, and us poor folk have to stick together! We have a surplus this season, so there’s no need for anyone to get-”

And then, Daryl froze. Pera didn’t understand why it looked like Daryl was choking- There was no one there- And then suddenly, there were people there, all around the barge, surrounding them, how did they get there?

But Pera would worry about them later, right now he needed to help Daryl, needed to get to his brother.

Pera watched as Daryl gained control of his sword, swung it at his attacker, but to no avail. As Pera began moving to try to help-

A sword was running Daryl through, the sword twisted, was wrenched out of Daryl’s torso, Daryl’s blood- blood spilling onto the deck. The fight was over in an instant, as quick as it had begun.

In that instant, time slowed. Seconds stretched to what seemed like hours. Life started to drain from Daryl’s bloodshot eyes. Daryl focused on Pera. His brother was trying to speak, but he couldn’t breathe, could only mouth one word before collapsing onto the deck of their family’s barge. His last word, unable to leave his lips, directed at Pera as Pera watched him die, unable to do anything.

“Run.”

Pera couldn’t.

He moved forward. If he could just get to Daryl- If he could just do anything- 

A man stood between him and his brother, an older man dressed in gold, with long white hair. Holding a bloody sword. 

Pera couldn’t see the man behind him, couldn’t see anything other than that man.

Sharp pain burst through Pera’s temple.

Pera could feel himself screaming.

The world went black.

*************************************************************************************************************

When Pera woke up, everything was dark. He was lying on cold stone, and it smelled vaguely of blood, rum, and.... sugar? His head was swimming, and his wrists hurt like crazy. He slowly rose to his feet, using the table in front of him to brace himself. He blinked as his eyes got used to the darkness. Were they in Grainhill already? Maybe Daryl had carried him from the barge-

Daryl.

Pera cried out as memories rushed back to him in a flash. Water- Blood- A sword- Daryl.

Rushing forwards from the table, Pera searched the room for his brother. They brought him here alive, surely they would bring Daryl here too? Maybe he was on the bed- Under the table- In the corner-

He must be here, somewhere. He’d be here, and come up with a plan, and they’d go home together- Back to their family, and their stupid old barge. Daryl would smile the way he always did, and tease Pera for being so worried as he tousled his hair. He had to be here. He had to. 

Daryl wouldn’t leave him here alone.

Pera tried to open the door, of course it was locked, and he slammed his fists on the door over and over, screaming his brother’s name. He pounded on the door until his fists were bruised and bloody, screamed until his voice was hoarse. 

Then he heard footsteps.

Pera felt a spark of hope. Was that him? Did Daryl hear him? Was he coming to save him?  
The door was thrust open, and light flooded into the room.

Pera looked up- and instead of his brother was a large man, almost two feet larger than the teenager. Pera summoned all of his courage and stood off against the stranger, trying to hide his shaking.

“Where’s my brother?”

The man seemed unphased by the smaller boy, and crossed his arms.

“Your brother’s dead kid. And you will be too if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

Pera saw red. Rage boiled through his veins as he charged at the stranger, he had to be lying, he had to be- Pera was knocked backwards by a punch to the side of his face, then thrown back to the other side of the room where he crumpled in a heap.

He heard laughter from the door as it slammed shut, the room falling into blackness once more.

Curled into himself, the small boy wept. He wept for hours, as wracking sobs turned to silent shaking. He wept for his brother, for his family, for the pain, fueled by the rage that boiled beneath his skin, coursing through his veins. Everything was hot, and burning, and it hurt so much. He was so angry he could hardly bear it. 

His family didn’t know Daryl was dead. His family didn’t know Pera was alive. He wasn’t sure which one was worse, and he desperately wished it had been Daryl to survive instead of him. Daryl would know what to do, how to escape, how to smile through this unbearable pain. All Pera could do was collapse onto a dirty floor and sob until he ran out of tears. The worst part, however, was a voice that rang in his ears, constantly taunting him, no matter how hard he tried to block it out. 

“Everything will be fine, Pera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks DragonEyez for beta-ing! <3


	2. Dorro Knott and Torrvic Wildtongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pera begins to get used to being broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nico for Beta-ing! <3

Pera slipped in and out of consciousness for what felt like months, but couldn’t have been more than two days, realistically. He knew his body would give out after three days without water, and he was still alive. He was painfully aware of that fact.

No one entered the cell, but every now and again, a small latch on the door would open for a few seconds before closing again. Pera wasn’t sure if his captors were making sure he hadn’t died yet, or were waiting until he starved. 

For a while, Pera simply didn’t care. His whole body felt numb, save for the pain in his cheek. It was fading, but was quickly being replaced by the painful cramps in his stomach- He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d eaten. Pera clung to the pain, let it keep him grounded. As if he let go, he would lose all sense of reality in this small room, lose the last few shreds of hope he still possessed. He’d succumb to the numbness, be overtaken by the sea of grief threatening to pull him under. And that simply couldn’t happen. Pera wouldn’t let it. The last thing… Daryl’s last words were for Pera to run, to get to safety. No matter what happened, Pera would fulfill Daryl’s last wishes. It was the least he could do. 

The room seemed lighter now, less oppressive. As if Pera’s new drive provided just the smallest bit of light. Now, he was looking for a way out. Maybe if he played dead for long enough, they’d open the door and he could try to make a run for it. It was a long shot, but it was the best plan he had. Pera had already surveyed the dark room, and with no windows, no loose stones, and no way to break down the locked door, it would be no use attempting to break out.

So for now, Pera would lay on the cot and save his strength. He’d ignore any provisions if they were offered to him, and wait until they came to collect his body or ensure his death. He didn’t know what city, or even what continent he was on, but anywhere would be better than this cell. He would bide his time. 

In the meantime, Pera thought of his family. Even if it would have been better for Daryl to go back than Pera… Pera knew his family would already be worried about them. He had to escape, get back to them, tell them what happened. His heart sunk at the thought, but he forced himself to think positively. They’d just be happy Pera was alive. They’d grieve with him, not blame him. They’d be angry, but not at Pera. They loved him. He’d go back to them, and they’d be happy to see him. These were the only hopes that kept Pera from thinking… Darker thoughts when he imagined what his captors might do to him. Why they kept him alive, and what that would mean for him.

Keeping those thoughts at bay, Pera willed himself to fall back into sleep. Save his strength. Stay alive. Then he would go back home, and… And everything would be fine.

“Psst! Psst!”

Pera woke, slowly, at the voice coming through the slot in the door. He turned his head, cautious. This didn’t sound like the voices of his captors.

“Psst! Over here! Over here!” 

Pera realized that by looking, he had ruined his plan on playing dead. Running out of options, Pera walked towards the door, caution controlling every step. The voice didn’t sound hostile, but Pera was very hesitant to trust anything at this point. 

“Who are you?” Pera asked, quietly, matching the hushed tone of the voice.

Pera startled, flinching away from the door when a tiny finger extended through the slot. 

“Hi! My name’s Dorro! What are you doing in there?” 

Pera couldn't help but stare incredulously at the small finger, seemingly extended as an imitation of a handshake. Truly, this Dorro person was far too chipper for the circumstance. It almost frustrated Pera to be confronted with such positivity in his situation. And yet… It certainly was better than the alternative. However, that didn’t mean that Pera was going to trust this person with everything quite yet. He decided to stick to the point before the guards came back.

“Can you get me out of here?” 

“Out of where? Why are you in there?” The other person was almost laughing as he asked, and Pera really wasn't sure if this wasn't just another guard here to taunt him. Perhaps against his better judgement, Pera decided to ask the stranger for help. It’s not like he had many other options… Other than playing dead.

“Can you unlock the door and get me out?”

“Well- I- maybe! Let me see.”

A few seconds of clicking later, the door swung open, and Pera was granted a look at the stranger who was helping him. A halfling, with golden hair parted down the middle, in a ratty trench coat stood before him. Dorro had his hands on his hips, looking up at Pera with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. It only took one look to know this guy was trouble. Pera figured trouble was exactly what he needed right now.

Pera looked around cautiously, assessing the new environment. They had to be careful. 

“The guards will be back.”

“I know but- Who are you? Why are you in there?” 

As much as Pera appreciated Dorro’s help, he really wasn’t appreciating the questioning when the guards could come back at any second. He figured he may as well be honest if he wanted to get out quickly. 

“I don’t know. They’ve had me in there for days. My brother and I were sailing grain into the market, in Ani, and some men came up on our boat. They killed my brother. They took me, and I’ve been here ever since, and I don’t know why.”

“Alright, well, I’m gonna get out, so if you want to come with me-”

“Yes!” 

“Then you’ve gotta be real quiet. You’ve gotta let me tell you what to do.”

“I’ll follow you, please, just get me out of here.”

“Alright, get what you need, I’m gonna go check the stairs.”

Finally, Dorro seemed like he was really going to help him get out of here. Hope rose in Pera’s chest for the first time in days, so Pera nodded and followed. He didn’t have anything but the tunic his mother made him, not even his shoes, so there were no belongings for him to collect.

Dorro seemed to understand, and they slowly crept towards the staircase. As Dorro went up to investigate, Pera kept close, unwilling to let the small stranger out of his sight. It would be one thing to be caught together, a completely other thing to get caught alone. Pera wasn’t risking that.

Pera wrinkled his nose as a wall of scent brought him out of his thoughts. At the top of the staircase was a room filled with barrels of spices and sugars, which at least explained the sweet smell in his cell. Dorro surveyed all the products with a calculating eye, leading Pera to confirm his suspicion that maybe Dorro wasn’t here for exactly noble reasons. However, Pera certainly wasn’t judging. He just wanted to get out of this building, wherever it was.

Then, at the other side of the room, there was a door. Dorro looked at him momentarily, seemingly annoyed. It took Pera a moment to realize that his presence certainly would make escape harder for the halfling. He almost felt guilty, but it wasn’t his fault he was kidnapped.

“How are we getting out of here?”

“Here’s what you’re gonna do. I’m gonna get this guy’s attention, and run off with him, you’re gonna count to about, 25, 30? And then you’re gonna go out the door, another way, basically. And then you can get away!”

Panic quickly seized Pera by the throat. He fumbled with his words, trying to explain his trepidation to his (hopefully) savior.

“Oh, well…. I- Where are you going? I don’t know where I am-”

“Well I’ve gotta lose the guy, so I’ll probably end up losing you, too.”

“But I don’t- I don’t even know what- I don’t know where I am!”

Dorro wasn’t leaving him alone, was he? He heard what cities were like- He assumed he was in a city- He would get murdered in seconds! No, no, he was not escaping just to end up dead in a ditch. 

“Well if you want, I can take you back down to the South!” 

How did he know he was from the South? Pera never said anything about where he was from, how much did Dorro know? Pera could feel the situation spiral out of his control, felt his eyes water as adrenaline coursed through his veins, causing his hands and voice to tremble.

“Can you… I don’t… Know…?”

“Sorry, buddy, but you don’t really look like Thieves Guild’s material to me. And I wasn’t really coming here to save slaves.”

Slave? No, no. Pera was a farmer. Dorro didn’t know that. Dorro was still helping him escape. Pera could do this. He just had to figure out where he was, and how to get home. Clenching his fists, Pera resolved to focus on getting information.

“What city are we in?”

“Oh! This is Port Bliss! Haven’t you been here before?”

There was that Dorro cheer again. Pera decided to ignore the second queston.

“Can you at least lead me down to the docks?”

“Well… Depends on how fast you can run.”

“I can run very fast! Just- Just don’t leave me here. Please.”

Pera looked down at the halfling with determination. Right now, he felt like he could outrun a dragon if it meant he didn’t have to face this foreign city alone. Seeing his face, and glancing down at his trembling hands, Dorro let out a resigned sigh.

“Well, I guess… If you can keep up.”

“I can keep up.”

“Alright!”

Dorro seemed skeptical, but this was much better than dismissal. Pera only needed one chance. He’d prove Dorro wrong, keep up, and get on a boat. He could do this.

“What’s the plan?”

“Follow me!” 

Oh boy. 

Dorro strode confidently over to the door, and planted his feet firmly. One hand planted on his hip, acting like he owned the place, Dorro raised a fist, and knocked sharply three times. Pera quickly hid in the shadows, not liking where this plan was going.

The door opened.

Oh boy. 

Pera tensed, his legs poised to sprint.

In the doorway was a large figure, standing maybe two feet above Pera, and at least three above the halfling. All breath caught in Pera’s throat as he recognized the guard who struck him. 

“Oi! John? Hey John?”

Silence rang across the room as the guard looked for the source of the knock. First he looked left. Then he looked right. Then he looked down, right into the face of a grinning halfling. Pera recognized the bewilderment on the guard’s face. It seemed Dorro had this effect on people.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you doing out there?” Perra could hear Dorro’s grin better than he could see it. Dorro’s chipper tone and unwavering cheer seemed to confuse the guard, who’s jaw hung slightly agape. Shaking it off, his face contorted to anger as he tried to grapple the halfling.

“Come here, you!”

Without missing a beat, Dorro took off running- Right between the guard’s legs. Pera almost wanted to laugh.

“Oi!”

And then the two were off, running into the unfamiliar streets. Pera sprinted after them into the darkness, desperate not to be left behind. In seconds, Dorro was already losing the guard despite the man’s much longer stride. The guard was not yet aware of Pera’s existence, so he chose to focus on keeping up.

The three sprinted past tall buildings, taller than any Pera had seen in his life, which sprawled in seemingly endless streets and alleys. The halfling dodged into one alley, darted around a corner, and Pera had no time to admire any of the structures or cobbled pavements. If he didn’t focus, didn’t gain speed, Dorro would lose Pera along with the guard. In a panic, with adrenaline coursing through his veins, Pera pushed past the guard, forcing him to stumble. He sprinted forwards to the halfling, chest heaving, unable to hear their footsteps as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. 

Pera looked backwards, relieved that the guard seemed to be losing ground. He looked down at the halfling, and could hardly believe it. Instead of panic, Dorro looked perfectly calm, almost grinning as they raced through the streets of Port Bliss. He simply sprinted, looking for the next alley to go through as they headed (presumably) towards the docks. With barely a second to process the new street, Dorro darted around yet another corner down yet another alleyway.

Pera followed, trying to keep close. He looked up from the street- Pera could only see a shock of white hair. The man. The man that murdered Daryl. The man that murdered Daryl stood at the other end of the street. 

“Other way!”

Pera forced himself to focus on the situation at hand. He couldn’t allow himself to lose focus. Dorro ran back towards him, throwing caltrops in a perfect circle around them.

Some unfamiliar man pointed at Pera.

“That’s the kid!”

Shocked, Pera could barely comprehend the implications of the statement. He focused instead on the white haired man, only seconds before Dorro grabbed his arm and whipped him around, leading him towards the alley they were just in. Dread settled in the pit of Pera’s stomach.

Dorro wasn’t smiling anymore.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins once again, and Pera sprinted back towards the alley. However, he felt a hand wrap around his neck, trying to hold him. He wanted to claw at it, to free himself, but when he went to grasp it- there was nothing there.

Images flashed through his mind: an invisible hand clutching Daryl’s throat. Daryl seemingly choking on nothing before he was run through by the end of a sword. With a surge of energy, Pera threw himself forward, focusing all his momentum on the alley in front of him. He was free.

It seemed Dorro escaped as well, and was looking up at a red haired dwarf. Oh great, another foe. Dorro didn’t seem particularly upset by the new person. Maybe he was a friend? Pera wasn’t intending on wasting time to find out. He positioned himself back to back with Dorro, readying himself for a fight. They wouldn’t be able to run away from this.

Just as he pressed himself to Dorro’s back, Pera felt the halfling drop behind him. He turned, and saw his arms twisting, bending in unnatural positions behind his back. Pera was horrified, but surged forwards, dropping onto the ground. 

“Dorro!” Pera tried desperately to help, visions of Daryl struggling against an invisible foe swimming behind his eyes, trying to find some way to free him. Then, like a knight in shining armor, the dwarf stood protectively between Pera and their assailants. The soft glow of moonlight glistened off the dwarf’s drawn sword, almost drawing tears from the battered boy. People were defending him.

Tears of awe rapidly turned into tears of pain as Pera’s arms were seized by the same invisible force that had taken hold of him and Dorro before. He could feel his joints threaten to pop out of his sockets, his skin tightening and pulsing as his body tried to fight back. With a scream, Pera’s left arm snapped under the pressure. Pera tried to focus on the dwarf, silently begging for him to save them, not to run away.

The terrifying man with white hair held out both hands, confirming Pera’s suspicions that he was indeed behind this. Pera’s eyes flooded with tears, and was barely able to make out the dwarf throwing some kind of axe at the man. Even through the tears, Pera was able to see him miss. 

Hope fizzled from his chest as quickly as it had risen. The man’s eyes flared as stark white as his hair, and he advanced towards his captors. With one flick of the wrist, the dwarf rose from the ground and slammed into the other constrained boys. Pera flinched, arm jostled by the movement, barely able to hold back his sobs of terror. The new wave of pain washed over Pera, and darkness began to overtake the edges of his vision. 

They were losing. They were going to die here. His family would never know what had happened to him, that he had died in this dirty alley with kind men who failed to save him, murdered by the man who killed his brother, without even the chance for revenge.

Pera wasn’t sure what death was like. But if he had to guess, it was a lot like this- a pink and purple haze mixing with black as it threatened to take him over. Pain left his body, and it felt like he was falling. He hit water, and was sure this was the end. Water threatened to spill into his lungs, and Pera could feel his consciousness slipping. Pera was almost relieved.

He didn’t know what was happening, or whether this was death. But Pera did know the cool of the water was better than the pain waiting for him on the surface. That letting go of his consciousness was much easier than fighting for it. He was so tired. He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

Pera sunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter took forever, I know. School and Inktober happened, the usual. I'll try to get the next one up sooner rather than later! Love yall. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DragonEyez for beta-ing! <3


End file.
